Don't Really Tell Me
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: Rating to be safe. After Miroku grops Sango again, she bites his head off and runs into the forest. Miroku follows. Is what Miroku says what Sango wants to hear? -ONE SHOT- Fluffy! MS IK


Yey! I am back! towns people run for cover That that kind of back! This is a Miroku/Sango One Shot. Probally won't be extented into a story or anything. Okay? Now to the reviewers of my Inu/Kag One Shot.

Thanks to:

My friends Amanda and Devon

Melissa(surealsmiles)

Nicole

InuandKagForever

Nika Phoenix - Thanks for the critism.

Nani rain

Catherine-the-elf

Inu&Kag4ever /Sailor Kitty

Me - Thanks for the critism. Sorry about Kagome being OOC. I didn't know how to write that line so I kinda winged it.

V.X.O - Thank you for answering my questions at the end! OMG! You put me on your favorites! I feel so honored! (Faints) Karyan: Great now I have to finish these. Wait your the last one! Yey! Yeah I know I am not a great Yami.

Hikari Kaiya: (wakes up) Thanks again V.X.O.!

Disclamer done by Karyan: My Hikari doesn't own the characters of Inuyasha and the song "Don't Tell Me" by Avril Lavenge.

H.K.: Know on to the story! (looks down) M&M'S! YEY! SUGAR! Okay I am fine now.

Don't Really Tell Me

Everyone sat around the fire eating their dinner. Kagome near Inuyasha with Shippo in her lap, Sango sat next to her and Miroku next to Sango. Miroku being the pervert monk that he was, had his hand reaching slowly towards it's favorite spot. Sango's rearend. Sango felt the all to familar warmth on her rear.

" Pervert!" Companying that statement was a resounding _slap! _With tears treatening to fall she said, " I am sick and tried of you doing that, MIROKU! Why can't you repect a women's space!" She turned and ran into the forest that surrounded the campsite the group had made.

Miroku sat there staring where she had run into the forest. He didn't even reach up and feel his cheek, that pain wasn't as hurtful as Sango's words. ' I didn't know she felt that way. Heck I don't know why I even do it, but I know one thing I have to apogize.' He got up and ran after her.

" Inuyasha, do you think they might finally get together?" She asked to the Hanyou.

" Hopefully. I didn't know how more I could take them going at each other." He replied.

_You held my hand and walked me home I know_

_While you gave me a kiss it was something like this that made me go ooh ohh_

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_

_Guys are so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

_The one who gives it all away_

She continued to run to anywhere away from him for a while. She just couldn't take the way he acted anymore, when she knew that he didn't like her the way she wanted him to. She faintly heard twigs and underbush snap and russle. ' Please don't let it be him! Not know!' She continued to run, not stopping to breathe like her body wanted her to. Finally she couldn't run and her legs gave out from under her. She crawled to a place that he, hopefully, wouldn't find her, but luck wasn't with her.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do, _

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_Your better off that way_

" Sango I'm --" he started.

" Don't give me that. Don't apologize then turn around and do it again! I don't care any more if you are sorry!" she yelled at him with fury burning behind her eyes.

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_

_I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I like you a lot, but I'm really upset_

_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

" Sango," He tried again. " Please listen to me! I am really am sorry!"

" That's not what I want to hear, Miroku! We have done this before and you really are never sorry! I am not going to forgive you this time!"

_Did you think I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

_Your better off that way_

_This guilt trip you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong_

_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

" Sango." Miroku says as he walks closer to her. He slowly reaches out and touches her cheek. " I hopefully have something that you really want to hear."

" Oh and what's that? Your never ending promise that you won't touch my bottom again? Save it, Miroku, for someone who cares." She says angery.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that is was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do, _

_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

_Your better off that way_

_Better off that way_

_I'm better off alone anyway_

"Sango..." He pauses and looks into her eyes. " Sango... I love you. I'm sorry I've acted like a complete and total baka. I didn't know how to tell you, then a while ago I saw how it affects you and I knew that it wasn't working. Plea..." He was cut off by Sango's finger on his lip.

" Miroku... I love you too. Just please tone down on the Hentai-ness" She said.

Miroku slowly drew Sango's face up to hers and gave her a slow, passionate, asking for forgiveness kiss. After what felt to the two of them like hours, they slowly broke apart for a breath. They looked into each others eyes and noticed that love was radiating out of the others eyes, and slowly drew again into another kiss.

Miroku slowly with his tongue asked enterence into Sango's mouth. He slowly and decliately explored her mouth. He moaned quietly at the taste of her mouth, it tasted like nothing he had tasted before, but it was souly hers. This had to be heaven on Earth, he thought. They broke apart for breath again.

" I think we should head back." Miroku softly said.

They slowly started to walk back to the camp, holding the others hand in a tight but loving embrace. At camp they noticed everyone else asleep, so not wanting to wake the others, quietly got their sleeping stuff out and pulled it together and sleep snuggled up close.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes opened when they heard no more noise, seeing Sango in Miroku's arms. They both smiled at one another and fell asleep themselfes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

So how was it? Was the begining good or terrible? What would you like to see instead? To fluffy? Was anyone out of character? I would like to know.

Hikari Kaiya: There's no more M&M's! WHAH!

Karyan: You ate them all.

H.K.: ; Oh yeah!

Karyan: Well review please!

H.K.: Yeah! Bye!

Hikari Kaiya out!


End file.
